Dearest Luna
by CarmiWorm
Summary: Werewolf FanFiction! "Aubree Adeline Jameson was only 7 when she lost it all- Her family, her pack & her home..." The main summary is on the first chapter of the book! Note: This book will contain mature content. Please be 18 . CAUTION - Please read the disclaimer! Mature content! - Will be posting every Tuesday & Thursday -
1. Main Summary of Dearest Luna

Aubree Adeline Jameson was only 7 when she lost it all-

Her family, her pack & her home.

Her home being overrun and taken by rogues, she was forced to become rogue herself and flee from everything she's known and loved. It wasn't long before she was captured by the same rogues and was held imprisoned for years, not being able to roam freely or change into her wolf form. Years pass with no slight change or help from the outside world, that is, until one fateful day she hears the sound of the cell door open. Aimlessly lifting her head to see a man in front of her, tall with a strong posture, and deep hues of yellow eyes staring right at her.

Why did they spare her life and kept her imprisoned for years, to what did they gain out of it? What happened to her pack and family? Or more importantly, how on earth did this man find her?

 **CAUTION** \- **Please read the disclaimer! Mature content!**

 ** _\- Will be posting every Tuesday & Thursday -_**


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, place and/or incident are products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to an actual person, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

 **Any content extracted, manipulated and/or distributed is unacceptable without a written acceptance statement from either the author or publisher. This story is under copyright and failure to abide by standards of copyright is punishable by law. Also, any feedback that is either cruel or harmful in any way will be reported immediately- Putting your Wattpad account at risk.**

 **CAUTION - In this story, there will be violence, use of drugs/alcohol, mild language, and sexual content and/or actions of rape. I do NOT condone any behavior that is stated above and do not wish that on anyone. Please support the author and the official release.**

 _ **This disclaimer is not for discussion. This statement will not be changed by any means as of 30/08/2017.**_


	3. Prologue

_**~ Aubree ~**_

I ran.

I ran as fast as my two legs could carry me, far from my pack. Far from the screams and the sound of what seemed like my mother yelling at me to keep on running, to not look back.

 _Don't look back._

Her voice echoed through my head as I picked up my pace.

I don't know where I'm headed but I do know one thing and that's to not stop. My heart pounded hard in my chest as I ran for miles, not daring to look back at the bloodshed and violence that was happening in my own home- or at least what was left of it.

My eyes water up as I shake my head to try and rid of the horrific images and sounds that unfolded right before my eyes. My home has been attacked by rogues. _How could this have happened?_

It must have been a few miles before I notice my legs screaming in agony from pushing myself so hard. My legs gave out from under all the weight, making me lose balance. I gasp for air as it took me a moment to realize that I had collapsed face first to the ground. I rolled over on to my back, gasping for air as I look up from the muddy ground to see a million stars through the tall trees.

The same stars that I've seen over my home every night. How funny that just last night I was doing the exact same thing but so much has changed since then. They seem duller, farther than they've ever looked before.

I close my eyes and listen to what's around me. Only my ragged breathing and the howling wind sweeping menacingly over the once peaceful forest.

I stayed like this for a few minutes before my mind starts to race with a million questions.

 _Where do I go from here? How will I make it on my own?_

I start to tear up again. What's going to happen to mom and dad- what about James? My little brother was with mom when the rogues attacked our pack, did they make it out safely? I throw my arms over my face and start to cry thinking about how I ran away like a coward instead of helped.

I should have stayed. Why did mom tell me to run? I felt like she knew something I didn't...

 _I should go back and save them..._ I should've gone where father was and defended the pack instead of coward away and hide like I am now.

I go through the thousands of unanswered questions, fighting myself on over what I need to do. I lay there sobbing, unable to move as my fear grips me tight. It takes me a while to finally get the courage to pick myself up off the ground and keep moving.

 _It's not safe here anymore. The forest that I so adored and loved dearly is now something that I'm afraid of._

I began to shuffle through the mud and head in the opposite direction of my home, my pack.

 _Why do I feel like this is only the beginning...?_

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry that this took so damn long- It's my first story about this topic & honestly I'm feeling pretty good but nervous! Actually, this might be my first book ever... Ohhhh the sweaty palms!**

 **Please vote & comment!**

 **It would really motivate me knowing you liked the story- Remember that everyone has different opinions & we should all respect that.**

 **On that note- When are you reading this? I'd love to know! See you in the next chapter~**

Word Count: 618.


End file.
